


I'm In Your Corner

by DepartedNullification



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crying, Gen, His Comrades Don't Entirely Trust Him, I suck at tags, Implied that both Nate and Deacon have problems, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Isolation, Mild Mention Of Suicidal Thoughts, Nate Finds Shaun, Nate Is Miserable, Platonic Relationship, Slight spoilers, Sobbing, Some Lines Of Dialogue Are In Game, Spoilers Surrounding Shaun, institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepartedNullification/pseuds/DepartedNullification
Summary: Nate returns from the Institute after a heartbreaking discovery. Deacon attempts to bring him back to tip-top shape.





	I'm In Your Corner

Upon returning from the Institute, the Sole Survivor had quickly retreated into a small wooden shack of his distinguishable design. His sudden urgency to disappear brought an outlash of questioning glances, and ongoing rumors that Nate had betrayed them for the luxuries that the Institute had to offer. Why would he ignore them otherwise? Nobody possessed the courage to find out for themselves. Understandably, the fear that their most-beloved friend had sided with the enemy, kept their curiosity at bay.

Except for Deacon’s.

The Sole Survivor favors Deacon upon all others. It was evident by his behavior; euphoric smiles, and unusually-relaxed posture. The Railroad spy brought out something wonderful from within the Sole Survivor, regardless of Deacon’s occasional usage of sarcasm, and nonchalant lies.

The immistable sounds of sobbing led Deacon to his companion’s small, isolated shack. Two gentle knocks later, and the sobbing becomes muffled, and almost too quiet to hear. A few moments later, upon realizing that his friend was not coming to retrieve him, Deacon lets himself in. Nate had definitely seen better days; his hair was unkempt, and his breathing was harsh, and ragged with strain. He was sitting on the lone mattress in the room, with his back facing Deacon, quite possibly to hide his face. Deacon took several moments to internally question the condition of his partner’s room. Surely, you cannot have high expectations for any room in the Commonwealth, but this was something else entirely. The room was devoid of any genuine luxuries. It contained a malformed bed frame, with a mattress of questionable origins. Beside the bed frame was a small dresser, something to keep few valuables within, but not much else. 

“Hey boss, don’t mind the intrusion, just checking for any profound hostility. Well, any more than usual.”

Deacon’s grin falters when Nate’s only response was a soft sniffle. Deacon took it upon himself to approach his companion’s bedside, even daring to sit next to the other man.

“You don’t look so good. Did you actually make it into the Institute? Did you find your son?” Behind his shades, Deacon kept his concerned gaze hidden from the Sole Survivor, but his worry somewhat leaks into his voice. 

“Yes, well I…,” Nate wipes his eyes with his arm, but it does not stop the ongoing stream of tears from flowing onto his cheeks, “It wasn’t what I.. expected.” His sharp inhale did not go unnoticed by Deacon.

“Well, you’re resilient, I’ll give you th--”

“My son is in charge of the Institute.” With this, Nate broke into another fitful cry, and allowed the tears to soak down into his open palms as he put his face into his hands.

Deacon didn’t have a lot of experience with comforting people. Any form of intimacy was out of his general understanding, but for his friend, he was willing to make an effort. He places his hand upon Nate’s shoulder, and gives a light squeeze of encouragement.

“All this time, I was so worried about my son,” Nate gives a sad smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, “..but seeing him now, he doesn’t need my help. He.. Shaun is our enemy.”

“No question about it, pal. Maybe you can talk some sense into him, yeah? Don’t give up hope.”

“..and all those years, wasted…” The Sole Survivor leans into Deacon’s touch, causing the latter to suppress a flinch.

Deacon glances over the other’s shoulder and spots Jet beside him. He hides his feelings of disgust.

“Didn't they have those PSAs back in the day? About drugs and the wacky awesome lifestyles they promote? Trust me, I can say with personal experience that the relief will be temporary.”

“I wasn’t planning on using it.”

“Nah, it’s cool. If I had known you were pulling the Jet out, I would’ve brought a few mirelurk steaks.”

“Mirelurk steak? I think I’ll have to stick with Jet.”

“Hey, you got something against mirelurk steak?” Deacon grins, whilst allowing their conversation to fade into pleasant silence.

Deacon internally questions whether or not his comrade will discuss the events that unfolded during the sour conversation with Shaun. Upon noticing subtle looks of concern from Deacon, Nate pushes himself out of his friend’s touch.

“I won’t do it.”

“Do what?” Deacon attempts to make eye contact with the other man, although the action proves futile.

“I’d kill myself before killing my son.”

“Together, we can build a better, brighter Commonwealth,” Deacon’s grin folds into a worried frown, “Without you, I don’t believe it can be done. The way you’ve been risking your neck for your ideals is inspiring. We can still save your son, boss, but there’s no replacing you.”

Nate’s eyes wander over the abandoned Jet, and then shoot to his pistol, resting against the corner of the room.

“At least think this through before you do something really stupid.”

The Sole Survivor brings his hand up to his brow, and sighs heavily. His solution was obvious, and absolute. Yet the aching remorse that came with the thought of disappointing his friends left him at a crossroads. 

“Listen boss, I’m a liar, everyone knows it. I make no secret of it. Because the truth is, I’m a fraud, to my core,” Deacon, without an ounce of hesitation, places his hand on the other man’s arm, “But if you can believe anything, believe this. I’m in your corner. Always have been, always will be.”

“I’m not in the position to judge you on the way that you feel, the actions you want to take,” The Jet along with Nate’s weariness brings Deacon to a conclusion, “All I know is that the Commonwealth needs you. I don’t know if I can lose someone again.”

“Maybe that’s selfish, I don’t know. Jesus, I must’ve thought about it many times before.”

Nate swallows away the familiar taste of bile building at the back of his throat. The idea that Deacon with suffering from a similar disposition was a painful thought. He disposes of the Jet beside him by swiping the drug onto the floor, where it rolls underneath the greasy mattress, and out of reach.

“The Commonwealth needs us.” Nate turns to face him comrade, with a profound urge to confront the Institute once more, if not to distract himself, then to support Deacon’s own crippling regrets, “I can’t do this without you.”

Deacon’s grin returns to greet Nate’s proposal immediately, “Oh, this is going to be good. Ready to head out?”

**Author's Note:**

> Started this about a month ago. The ending feels half-assed, but I don't hate it. Maybe that's a good thing.


End file.
